


Guilt Weighs Heavy on the Soul

by bunbun404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Prison angst, dream in the prison oh no, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun404/pseuds/bunbun404
Summary: Dream wakes up in the prison and must face the tremendous guilt of what he had done to his friends under the dreamon's control.HC that Dream had been under the control of the dreamon until he is in the prison. My knowledge of the lore is not the best so sorry for any mistakes :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Guilt Weighs Heavy on the Soul

Dream awoke with a start, the contrasting sensations of frigid cold on his right arm and boiling heat on his left pulling him into consciousness. He curled in on himself, his muscles sore and bones healing from fractures, and rose his head slightly to take in the unfamiliar environment around him. The first thing he noticed was the wall of lava to his left, unforgivingly bright and hot as if the sun itself had come down from the sky to punish him for a crime he could not remember. He shied away from the lava and backed up until his back pressed against freezing cold obsidian, sending shocks through his spine and waking up his tired nervous system. Dream howled and leaped up off the ground, at that moment noticing the lectern, clock, and chest in front of him. Cautiously, he stepped forward and gingerly opened the chest, full to the brim with neatly organized journals, quills, and ink. Enough to last a very, very long time. 

He approached the clock and saw that it was still daytime. Dream reached out to touch it with bruised fingertips, tears welling in the corner of his eyes when they made contact. He gently took it off the wall and held it to his chest, his final reminder of life before the dreamon had trapped him in its grip. Dream remembered his friends, he remembered the joy he felt building a house alongside them and the warm embrace they had shared after their home was complete, he remembered how his friends would laugh when he laughed and cry when he cried. As his shoulders shook and tears fell down onto the cold face of the clock, Dream wondered if his friends were crying now too.

He fell to his knees and laid on the ground again, memories of George and Sapnap’s smiling faces filling his mind and drowning him in guilt. He writhed on the ground, sobs echoing off the obsidian walls. He lay there for hours, sobbing until no tears could fall. He knew he had done terrible things while under the dreamon’s control, he had done unspeakable things to deserve being put in a hell of his own design. And yet he wondered if he could be forgiven. Dream knew he had one final life left and in a guilty haze he shot up from the ground and dashed for the lava. His head spun as he fell to the ground and vision faded to black, yet he crawled to the lava, head pounding from dehydration and hunger. He regained his sight and saw the molten rock an inch from his nose, the heat causing the skin on his face to blister. Through his tears Dream grinned wildly and screamed before throwing himself into the lava, praying for the release of death to free him from the shackles of his guilt. The last thing he felt was heat so hot it felt like ice, filling his mouth, his nose, his ears, enveloping his skin and melting his bones. He was still so cold.

Dream awoke, this time he was in a small pool of water. He looked down at his hands and up at the ceiling where he noticed a narrow hole that he must have fallen from when he respawned. His mind was clear, no longer clouded by hunger and dehydration, and curiosity took over. After throwing himself into the lava multiple times, he discerned he couldn’t lose a “canon” life by the safety measures Sam had put in place. After his realization, despair set in and weighed heavily on his bones. He wailed at the ceiling, taunting, begging, praying to anyone who could hear him for some sort of respite. His body ached from the exertion of his sorrows and just as he stood to bathe in the lava once again, he heard the distant firing of pistons and blocks of netherite rose up from the floor to bar Dream in his cell, preventing him from reaching the lava. 

Dream watched the lava fall away and saw a figure approaching on a bridge that seemed to defy physics. As the figure grew closer, Dream recognized it as the Warden, Sam. He looked away and paced around the obsidian cube, suddenly aware of the absence of his mask. He let his hair fall across his face as he gazed at the ground. Sam reached the cell and set down a crate of something, Dream couldn’t tell what.

“Are you hungry?” Sam spoke calmly.

Dream didn’t look up, instead muttering hoarsely, “I don’t need food, I can respawn.”

Sam sighed. “I have food for you if you feel inclined.”

He took some raw potatoes out of the crate and set them on the netherite blocks between the pair.

“Nice to finally see what was behind the mask.” He said simply before picking the crate back up and leaving. As the bridge between them receded, Sam spoke once more.

“You’re going to have a visitor soon, better freshen up.”

Dream wrenched his gaze up from the floor to gape at Sam as the lava began to fall. He reached for a raw potato and took a bite out of it, cringing at the taste and texture. It was only then he realized how hungry he was, the sensation of food in his stomach making his eyes well up with relief. Dream paced around his obsidian cell, stopping occasionally to nervously gaze at the clock on the wall. He wondered who would visit him.

After what felt like hours, Dream heard the firing of pistons yet again and anxiety leaped from his stomach and into his throat. He stopped pacing and stood in the center of his cell, unsure of what to do. As the lava fell away he saw a figure, smaller than Sam’s, approaching him on the physics-defying bridge. When Dream finally recognized the features of his visitor he couldn’t hold back his tears.

He whispered hoarsely, “Sapnap...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This is my first Dream SMP fic and again so sorry for any mistakes with the lore, I am a college student so I don't have much free time lol! I hope you enjoyed this :D thank you so much for reading!!! <33


End file.
